Death Defiance
by AnonymousAndrea
Summary: BleachAU. In a not so distant future, an alien race known as Hollows have taken over the earth. A resistance group known as Soul Society, made up of shinigami, warriors of great power, are all that fight the hollow menace. Can Ichigo, the son of a hollow princess and a shinigami captain end this world of blood and despair, or shall Earth remain hollow? All OCs first 5 chapters.
1. Brothers in the Dark

**__****Authors Note: Hello. As I said, for the first 4-5 chapters, it will be almost all OCs. They're basically part of a very long prologue to the main story. So if you were looking for some Bleach characters, their not in this yet, but they most certainly will be. Anyways, with out further ado, I give you Death Defiance.**

* * *

In this world, humans are not the only beings who inhabit the earth. Over thousands of years ago, an alien race known as Hollows invaded Earth with unknown purposes. At first they were harmless, not arousing a single speck of suspicion; speaking with world leaders, sharing knowledge and good intentions… Then they struck. It started with the assassination of the American president of the U.S. Then the total destruction of WSMR and Fort Hood, London, Berlin, Beijing, the entire island of North and South Korea…, every country with power was dealt a crippling blow. Soon after, the Hollows stormed through out the world easily picking off what military opposistion the wounded countries could throw at them. In a mater of three long and bloody years, Earth belonged to the Hollows. On that sorrowful day, the 12 last world leaders that survived the merciless take over of Earth, signed over our planet, each pen stroke being more painful then the last.

As soon as the papers were signed, the remaining humans of Earth were gathered in camps and bound to slave labor for the Hollows. Of course, the human spirit is not easily broken, so a few decades after the enslavement of humankind a group of rebels known as shinigami or soul reapers emerged who worked to free humans from their slavery. At first, they were just pests easily squashed by the weakest of hollows. But soon, the shinigami grew stronger with kinjutsu, a type of magic forgotten long ago by humans. The first rescue mission to be successful and infamous to both humans and Hollows was the Battle of Blue Rain, lead by the founders of the shinigami resistance, Ryuujin Shigekuni Yamamoto, and his twin brother, Akai Shigetsume Yamamoto.

_Ryuujin Shigekuni Yamamoto was one of the once wealthy noble Yamamoto clan of warriors. Because of his nobility, Ryuujin, the heir to the clan, was hidden as a mere toddler along with his twin brother and the other members of the four noble clans in an underground facility to escape the murderous Hollows. Along with his father: Kiyoshi, mother: Lina, brother: Akai, sister: Mizuko, grandmother: Shizune, cousin: Rosalie, cousin: Elric, sister- in-law: Hinata, and several personal servants, body guards and noble families, Ryuujin lived a life in perpetual darkness, deep within the underground shelter. There, he and his siblings grew up, almost never leaving the safe confines of the shelter, staying in their sheltered underworld. While being confined in the safe walls of the facility, the youths of the Yamamoto clan were taught an ancient power taught to all who possess the blood of the Yamamoto. It was known as 'soul art'. The art of callings ones own warrior's soul to assist them in battle by conducting the spiritual power or reiyoku of the warrior soul through a specially manufactured sword. A zanpakuto. Along with teachings of four pillars of soul art, zanjutsu, hakudo, kido, and hoho, the generation of Hollow ruled Yamamoto's survived… and trained to fight the hollow menace…_

"HAAAA!"

CLASH!

"YOU TAKE IT BACK!"

"NEVER! HOOO!"

CLACK!

"AKAI! YOU BASTARD. I'M. NOT. SHORT!" A short, I mean a 'not as tall as normal' teenager with long bright white hair, pale skin and grey eyes looked at his brother with murder written all over his face. Cartoonish flames flickered viciously around the teen as his anger boiled, the red looking hellish against the teens white hair and pale body. He wore a standard navy blue hakama with a white montsuki kimono decorated with the Yamamoto mon, or coat of arms (a sword plunged into the earth with fire encompassing it symmetrically), white tabi (divided-toe socks), white nagajuban (under-kimono) and woven sandals.

"HA! Really? I have to use Shizune- baa- chan's glasses in order to see you!" A boy with crimson red hair tied in a short, messy ponytail taunted. He had the same clothing and pale skin as his brother but had dark brown eyes, the same as his mother. His blood colored hair stood out terribly against his lightly colored face as it stuck to his sweat covered cheeks.

"GR…" Ryuujin gripped his wooden sword tightly as his anger rose, causing cracks to crawl up the substitute blade. Suddenly, Aki gasped and raised his hand to his head and looked around in a search- like fashion.

"OH! OH NO! RYUUJIN! Your so short I can't even see you now! See if you can pick up your sword and wave it in the air so I can see you!" Ryuujin's bakuto cracked in half, but strangely left a very sharp wooden sword in its place, shining malevolently.

"DIE AKAI!" Ryuujin charged his red headed brother and sliced at him violently.

"RYUUJIN! Don't be so serious!" The red haired boy said as he ducked a very painful looking slash from his brothers bakuto.

"EEK!" An inch of Aki's hair fell to the ground as Ryuujin's sharpened bakuto sliced through it. "WATCH IT SHORT STACK!"

"SHUT UP AND STAY STILL YOU DAMN TOMATO HEAD!" Ryuujin screamed as he kept slashing and jabbing at Aki, barely missing him but shredding the red head's clothes. Soon, the only thing that remained on Aki's person was his fundoshi.

"Pft. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuujin laughed at his barely clothed brother, while Aki blushed slightly and glared at his brother.

"URASAI! You did that on purpose didn't you."

"Ha haha… no ha ha ha but I wish I did ha haha…" Ryuujin chuckled.

"Baka Moyashi." Aki said under his breath. However his brother heard him and stopped his laughing.

"What did you say tomato- aniki?" Ryuujin asked, his face serious and his grip tightened.

"I said- Ha-hanako- chan?" Aki's eyes widened as he stared at the large medal door of their training room. Even though there were only several ligh on, he could clearly see the angelic face of his life long crush, Hanako Kuchiki, a family friend and fellow noble.

"Eh? Hanako?" Ryuujin turned around to where his brother's stare pointed and found the beautiful Hanako Kuchiki. Now Ryuujin thought she was very beautiful, but she was not the one of his dreams; that title belonged to his cousin Rosalie. (intermarriage is normal and in many cases necessary in noble or royal families in order to keep noble blood "untainted" and "pure") Hanako smiled and waved her flawless white hand at the two boys.

"Hello Ryuujin- kun, Aki- kun. Kiyoshi- dono told me to come get you for a family me…" Suddenly, Hanako blushed deep red and ran out the door, cradling her now profusely bleeding.

"W- wait! Hanako- chan!" Aki yelled after the bronze haired beauty.

"Hm. Wonder why she ran off?" Ryuujin asked aloud. He then turned back to his brother. "No matter. Let's continue our-." As soon as Ryuujin laid eyes on his brother, he started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oi! What's so damn funny?" Aki asked, still blushing from Hanako seeing him in his undergarments.

"HA HA- NO HA HAHA!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"HA Ha ha… Don't- ha- you feel- haha- feel a breeze or something? Haha ha!" Ryuujin struggled to say between fits of laughter.

"No you idiot were underground! There IS NO breeze!" Aki yelled. This just made Ryuujin laugh even more.

"Damn it Ryuujin what's so damn fu-." Aki suddenly turned beet red and looked down to where his red fundoshi was supposed to be. Aki's hands then rushed to hide his now bare crotch.

"Sh- shut up Ryuujin!" Aki yelled, his face still red. Suddenly, Aki's face turned a red so deep it looked as if his cheeks were going to explode with so much blood.

"H- h- h- Hanako…"

"HA Ha ha hahaheehee… You should probably get some clothes on before we go to the meeting. Otōsama's gonna be pissed if were late." Ryuujin said nonchalantly, walking over to a large shelf holding multiple bakuto and placing his own in an empty slot.

"Y- yeah." Aki murmured.

"See ya tomato- aniki." Ryuujin called out as he left through the large metal door, leaving Aki to put on some clothes.

#**_**#

Kiyoshi Yamamoto sat impatiently as he waited for his other son to enter the family meeting room. All of the Yamamoto, Kuchiki, Shihōin, and Taira members were present except for Aki. He drummed his fingers on the long and large mahogany table at which he sat at. Lina Yamamoto glanced at her golden wrist watch worriedly, wanting to know why her first born son (by seven seconds) was so late. Suddenly, the two large metal double doors that led into the large meeting room bursted open and a dressed but disheveled Aki ran in.

"Am- am I late?" Aki asked in-between heavy breathing. Kiyoshi just sighed disappointedly while Lina smiled at her son.

"By 20 minutes." Kuchiki clan head Masato Kuchiki said blandly. He had long back hair streaked with silver strands of age that had a set of kenseikan placed on the top right side of his hair, a permanently blank face and onyx eyes that seemed to judge all who they saw. And by the way he scoffed and glared at Aki's person, he was judged to be… not good…

"Heh heh. Sumimasen." Aki said with a quick bow of his head. He then rushed to his designated seat beside his mother and across from his brother. Lina smiled warmly towards her son, earning a smile back from him. After his eyes washed over the 43 people that were supposed to be present, Kiyoshi called everyones attention.

"Eh hem. Thank you all for joining me in this meeting, most of you on time as well." Aki directed his eyes to the table glumly while his brother smiled. "The reason why I have called you all here is because it is time to acquire more supplies. As you know, this underground facility is equipped with necessary items for survival that should last about 10 years. However, since our numbers are tripled, it lasted for about 4. So in order to keep ourselves alive, every month we send a group to gather more supplies. This tradition has been practiced for over 10 years, so it is once again time to send a group up to the surface."

"YES!" yelled Aki and Ryuujin in unison.

"Can we go Otōsama?" asked Aki, burying his previous embarrassment with excitement.

"We're both of age now. Me being 16 and Aki as well. Can we please go?"

"You said it yourself that Ryuujin and I were doing great in our training."

"Especially me."

"Ch. As if."

"What? You think your better than me sparkles?"

"Any day mini dragon."

"Baka Aki!"

"Moyashi!"

"Tomato head!"

"um… Old man hair person!"

"EH HEM." exclaimed the white haired Kiyoshi. Both brothers immediately stopped talking.

"That," Kiyoshi said, thinking of his son's many childish fights. "is the exact reason why you two will be a part of the group to go to the surface."

"That's not faaaiy… Did you just say yes?" asked a confused looking Ryuujin.

"That is correct. I believe a trip to the surface will help you become more serious in our situation."

"Whoo!" both Aki and Ryuujin exclaimed as they stood from their seats and ran to hug each other. "We're going to the surface! We're going to the surface!" the boys cheered.

"EH HEM!" Kiysoshi Yamamoto got the boys attention and beckoned them back to the table. "Now that you both aren't acting like toddlers, I would like to hear the rest of the members of the group going to the surface. The noble heads and I have chosen three members of our noble house each. I have chosen Aki Yamamoto, Ryuujin Yamamoto and Elric Yamamoto."

"I have chosen Takehiro Kuchiki, Sora Kuchiki, and Hanako Kuchiki." said Masato, his eyes as black as ever. No one in the room noticed, but Aki Yamamoto cheered and did a little dance in his head.

"Masato- kun, are you really going to send your only daughter? And such a pretty one at that." said the sultry voice of the Shihōin family head Midori Shihōin. Her wavy purple hair flowed effortlessly down to the curve in her back, standing out against her unusually dark skin and green, cat like eyes.

"My daughter is more than capable of surviving a day on the surface unlike some… children that are present." said the Kuchiki head, shifting his gaze to Aki and Ryuujin quickly enough that no one except Midori could notice. "And please refrain from calling me 'Masato- kun', Shihōin- san."

"Fine you stick in the mud." Midori then turned her eyes to Hanako and pouted playfully. "Your father's no fun Hanako- chan." she wined. Hanako giggled behind her mouth and secretly nodded in agreement.

"Midori." said the deep, friendly voice of the Taira clan head Takeshi Taira. "Do stop playing with Kuchiki- san. We would like to hear your three members of the surface group." Midori generally frowned and rested her head on her left hand, bored of all the stiff noble heads.

"I've chosen Akane Shihōin, Aoi Shihōin and Kiiro Shihōin." she said. Mizuko Yamamoto laughed and brushed blood red hair out of her face, her stormy grey eyes sparkling with youth.

"They're all colors!" the 5 year old laughed. Midori smiled once more while Akane (brilliant red), Aoi (blue), and Kiiro (yellow) looked to their clan head and mother.

"Blame her her for that." said Akane blandly.

"I like our names." said Kiiro with an easy grin.

"I don't care." moaned Aoi with a melancholic frown.

"Of course you don't you emo bastard. Ya' never do." said the hot headed Akane. Her spiked bright purple hair defied gravity except for the bangs that fell on her dark colored skin and covered her right eye out of her two that were colored a brilliant red.

"She's right. Not about you being an emo bastard, but about never caring. It's not healthy to not care." said the mellow and peaceful Kiiro. His dark lavender hair fell in messy short curls framing his dark skinned face that made his calm yellow eyes stand out like shining gold.

"I don't care." whined Aoi. His extremely dark purple hair was tied in a tight long ponytail that ended at the curve in his back. Dark long purple bangs covered his darker than usual skin and left eye which was a bright azure color while his right was a dull blue.

"Well I don't care!" yelled Akane, a vein throbbing in annoyance.

"I do care." said Kiiro with a smile.

"I don't!" yelled Akane, eyes blazing.

"I don't care." sighed Aoi.

"I do care."

"I don't care you care but I care he doesn't care!"

"I thought you didn't care about him not caring?"

"I don't care!"

"I don't care."

"I do care about you caring about him but not caring about her because he doesn't care but I care yet you don't care such as he doesn't care but you do care about him not caring but not about my care."

"…"

"…"

"I don't care."

"I do."

"…"

"Akane?"

"…"

"You ok?"

"I care… don't… I… don't…?"

"Aoi, I think we broke her."

"I. don't. care."

"Fine. Okāsan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go take Akane here to her room and let her rest? We'll be here tomorrow for when we need to go."

"Of course. But Aoi, you stay for the rest of the meeting and tell your siblings what they missed." ordered Midori.

"Hai Okāsan." said Aoi sadly.

"Don't… don't…. I… care… uh…" mumbled Akane. Kiiro picked the red eyed girl bridal style and rushed through the large double doors and into the dark, candle lit hallway.

"Hang in there Akane." said Kiiro before the double doors closed and the siblings were out of sight.

"Hm. I… expected these sort of shenanigans from your children Shihōin- san, but this long? Very undisciplined they are." said a condescending voice that most expected to come from Masato, but instead were uttered by his son Takehiro Kuchiki. Better known as 'chibi Masato' by most of the laid back Shihōin family and two brothers from the Yamamoto family.

"You might look and act like your father Takehiro, but you are not clan head yet. Hold your tongue and know your place." Midori said coldly, glaring at the boy. She was not liking a mere child disrespecting her family just because he thought his clan was nobler than her own. The ritzy boy glared back at the Shihōin head.

"Anyway," said Takeshi Taira, trying to get the meeting back on track. It worked because of the mans naturally deep attention demanding voice, however Midori and Takehiro still sent quick hate filled glances at each other.

"To send to the surface, I have chosen Satoshi Taira,Yukio Taira and Takeo Taira."

"Takeo?" exclaimed both Aki and Ryuujin in frightened voices.

"Ah." confirmed Takeshi. Takeo then displayed a malevolent grin on his face that would scare the bravest of men.

"Aren't you happy boys? We'll be all alone were no one can here you scream… with joy…" the boy said in a eerily deep voice, much less friendly than his uncle Takeshi's.

"Why tomato- aniki? Why were we so stupid to prank that guy last week when we know he's got the humor of… he has no humor! Just fists!" whined Ryuujin.

"Face tearing, manhood breaking fists!" cried Aki.

"Quiet boys." said Takeshi. "I know of the prank that you pulled on my nephew. Even though he did not see the humor in it, he has dismissed the act and no longer holds a grudge. He wishes you no harm."

"I won't be wishing it." said the large boy.

"We know." said Aki shakily.

"You'll be dishing it." squeaked Ryuujin.

"What was that?" asked Takeo, his knuckles cracking, itching to punch.

"Nothing!" both brothers said.

"That's right." murmured the stout Takeo.

"Now that we know who will be going, I have one more announcement. Yuki Hitsugaya has awoken." As soon as Kiyoshi was finished speaking. A wave of gasps and sighs of relief rushed through the cold meeting room. A few of the candles lit blew out because of the rush of talking. Roselle Yamamoto quickly got up and lit them once more, giving more light to the dark room.

"Yes. The young servant who accompanied the group from several months ago, was attacked by a traveling group of Hollows, and out of the thirteen that left, 10 returned severely injured. None of our own have awoken yet, but Yuki just did about four hours ago and has told me terrible news." The meeting room became deadly quiet. "With her consent, we have asked Yuki to recount the tragic event that occurred several months ago. She has bravely agreed to speak with us. Due to the... severity of the events that the diary details, it might be… graphic." Kiysohi eyed his 8 year old daughter, silently telling her to leave. She glumly got up from her seat and left the room along with 11 year old Hinata Yamamoto, 6 year old Yumi Shihōin, 7 year old Katsu Taira, 5 year old Ken Taira and 1 year old Masahiko Kuchiki along with his mother Orihime Kuchiki.

"Now we can start." Yamamoto said before he ushered in a young servant boy with cropped sandy brown hair and deep green eyes who had a recently conscious Yuki Hitsugaya with him, her body being covered in bandages and limply sitting in a wheelchair.

"Thank you Hitsugaya- san, for speaking of such a tragic event." said the elder Yamamoto to the young woman.

"It is of no hinderance to me Yamamoto- sama. If I can help you by speaking of the attack, I shall gladly do it." Yuki said with a weak smile, her eyes dull with skillfully hidden sorrow and despair.

"...Arigatou. Please begin."

* * *

**Terrible place to end the chapter, right? I just ****_love _****cliffhangers, especially when it's not me who's hanging on the cliff. Hope the first chapter was good. -A out.**


	2. The Surface

**Alright, before I start chapter two, I would like to acknowledge several authors who favorited or followed this story:**

**Aki-chan26-Agnostic Angel**

**CruxisRemnants**

**ilovebks**

**Thank you very much.**

_**You get cookies with rainbow sprinkles! :D**_

**... Ok. And my sister will give you a rainbow cookie.**

_**HOORAY FOR COOKIES!**_

**And thank you for the review ilovebks, I'll be updating this story every week.**

**_You receive a super sexy rainbow cake! XD_**

**... T_T... So now, with out further ado, I present Chapter two of Death Defiance.**

* * *

2. The Surface

_"...Arigatou. Please begin."_

"Of course. We had just reached the surface. The sunlight was very bright yet warm and comforting. Trees, grass and flowers were everywhere. It was so beautiful. The wind was wonderful. It's a great feeling to have wind blow through your hair and kiss your skin. We walked down a dirt path and saw many creatures. Birds, deer, rabbits, foxes; Yoshi- sama said that we would hunt as well later. We soon arrived at a medium sized concrete building, dilapidated and old. We entered the building and we were greeted by hundreds of boxes of food and water. I was instructed to carry two boxes of water and one box of food. I asked why we need this water when we have a natural stream running through the underground facility. Rin- sama said that the stream is for bath water while the water we were carrying is to drink. I asked if could we drink the stream water. Rin- sama said yes, but-."

"Can you skip to when they were attacked please?" asked an impatient Aki. Ryuujin leaned over and whacked Aki upside the head.

"Don't be rude tomato- aniki!" hissed Ryuujin. "Please continue Yuki- san." Aki rubbed the back of his head and glared at his younger brother.

"Of course. Rin- sama said yes. I nodded and gathered the three boxes necessary. I noticed Yoshi- sama is gone. I asked Rin- sama. He said he was hunting. I nodded. I watched the other nobles gather boxes. Most of them carried four while a few of the boys carried five. I carried two other boxes. It's not hard. Yoshi- sama came back with several rabbits and a buck. I smiled at him for his large catch. We started our trek back. I soon spotted a shadow. I told Rin- sama about it, and he told me he saw it too. We all stopped.

"Tamotsu started to bleed, revealing a hole in his lower abdomen. He dropped down to the ground. I went down as well to check his vitals. He was still alive. As I applied some field first aid to Tamotsu's wound, I heard a scream behind me. I turned around and saw Sakura- sama's torso devoid of its arm. She dropped down to the dirt as well. I struggled, trying to keep Tamotsu and Sakura- sama alive. But while I was busy with their wounds, a figure emerged from the dimly lit trees surrounding the path we were traveling on. Seven humanoid figures shrouded by shadows.

"I could see two heads of short blonde, one head of long blue, another with curly short navy blue, two with short and long black, and one with shoulder length green. But what was so alarming were the pieces of bone like material that clung to each of their faces. Hollows. I reached for my zanpakuto, but before I could draw it, it was ripped away from my side, along with a slight chunk of my calf. It hurt so bad... I tried to ignore the pain and ran. I ran, I ran, I ran, and I ran. Rin screamed behind me as I ran. Blood is stained my shirt, most of it not mine. I kept running down the path, but I felt something cold and sharp on my stomach. There was a blade sticking through it. Then the pain hit. I coughed up some blood before I blacked out.

"When I woke up, I saw the other members of our group beside me, all of them severely wounded. I was about to conduct first aid, but I saw that the hollow who attacked us was still present. He had- had Rin- sama. He held him up to his face. I could see a steady flow of blood dripping from his chest. The hollow said something to Rin, I'm not sure what it was though. But it must have been terrible, because when he finished, Rin spat in the hollows face. Then, then that hollow, that _monster, _stuck his h- hand through Rin- sama's heart. B-but when he, he, he pulled it out, he was holding this blue orb. I knew it killed him, but I never wanted to see it." Tears were now streaming from Yuki's face, her knuckles white as her hands gripped the armrests of her wheel chair. "I never wanted to see that! To see his-"

"STOP!" yelled Midori, her eyes streaming with tears. "I do not wish to hear how my dear nephews body was defiled by a damn monster!" The room was eerily silent except for the soft tears of Midori. Aoi was gone from the table, as well as Yuki who had been wheeled back to the infirmary by the young servant.

"Shihōin- san. I know you are sad from the loss of your nephew and sister but please try to refrain yourself from anymore outbursts-." Masato Kuchiki tried to say.

"URASAI! Don't you DARE say that! Some nobles actually have a heart and care when one of their own dies! Unlike you! Your brother dies and you don't even bat an eyelash!"

"Shihōin Midori! You know NOTHING of how I feel! He was my BROTHER! Do you know how many nights I've cried?" said the usually steely voice of Masato Kuchiki which was now cracked with tears over his dead brother Tamotsu Kuchiki. "I was his aniki! His protector! But I wasn't there! Every FUCKING DAY I have to live with that! So don't tell me, Midori, that I don't bat an eyelash. That I don't care." Everyone in the room stared at the now standing Masato Kuchiki. Even Midori was looking at him with sadness and guilt. Masato quickly stopped his tears and put on his emotionless mask, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Masato, I-." started Midori, feeling terrible that she said such a thing to him.

"No. I am sorry for my interruption. My chosen three shall be here on time tomorrow." the aging Kuchiki said before leaving the room, his son hurrying after him. Soon the entire Kuchiki family left the room to grieve and comfort each other. Midori quickly left after the Kuchikis were gone and with her the whole Shihōin family left. Only the Yamamotos and Tairas remained. Kiyoshi shifted uncomfortably in his chair and placed the now folded report of Yuki Histugaya in the inside of his kimono.

"Well, since half of the noble families are not present, this meeting is now over. All chosen, please prepare to leave tomorrow and… have your weapons at hand. Dismissed." he said. The remaining people quickly got out of their chairs and left to their quarters. Aki and Ryuujin rushed to their room, wanting to get away from the somber atmosphere and talk privately.

When they got to their own room, Aki closed the metal door tight and locked while Ryuujin opened the air vents to let in fresh air into their room.

"Done." said Aki when he finished locking the last lock out of all seven.

"Ditto." said Ryuujin, opening the third and last air vent. They then both sat indian style on some cushions on the floor across from each other.

"First things first. What do you think that blue orb was?" asked Ryuujin.

"I don't know, but Otōsama seemed like he knew and he didn't like what it was."

"Well the clues that we have is that Yuki wrote that the Hollow ate the blue orb, that it came out of Rin,"

"and that the Hollow supposedly ate Rin…" Aki paused and thought along with his younger brother. Suddenly, Ryuujin's eyes went wide.

"Aki."

"Yeah?"

"Reiyoku is mostly blue right?"

"Yeah, except for Takeo. It's a sickly yellow." Aki said with a grimace. "Why?"

"Well Rin's Reiyoku was blue. And Reiyoku is pretty much your soul..."

"Not completely but-." Aki soon got what his brother was saying and his eyes went wide in horror as well. "Then that means…"

"The blue orb was,"

"Rin's soul."

#**_**#

The Next Day

Fourteen people stood in a small room of dirt and lanterns, a ladder the only furnishing in the room. There was Aki Yamamoto, Ryuujin Yamamoto, Elric Yamamoto, Akane Shihōin, Aoi Shihōin, Kiiro Shihōin, Takeo Taira, Satashi Taira, Yukio Taira, Takehiro Kuchiki, Sora Kuchiki, Hanako Kuchiki, Kiyoshi Yamamoto and Ryo Masonori. The room was eerily silent except for the whispers coming from Kiyoshi and Ryo. Soon the whispers stopped and Ryo bowed his head to the white haired man. Kiyoshi nodded back and left the room through a small metal door. Several seconds after he left, several creaks and clicks were heard, signifying the locking of the small, heavily guarded door. As soon as the last click sounded through the small dirt room, Ryo Masonori turned his full attention to the 12 teenagers in front of him.

"Hello. My name is Ryo Masonori, long time servant to the Taira clan and surface guide for 2 years. I shall be guiding you through the forrest and assisting you in gathering supplies." The man said. He looked to be in his late twenties, had black short hair tied in a small ponytail, brownish gold eyes, olive skin and wore the almost exact same outfit as Aki and Ryuujin and the rest of the nobles, except his hakama was a swamp green and he had a modified version of the Taira mon on the right breast of his montsuki kimono. Instead of the Taira clan symbol of a red butterfly, the winged beauty was a golden orange.

"I believe that all of you received radio communicators and a flare gun? If not please tell me now." No one said anything. "Alright then. Before we go, let's go over some quick safety rules. ALWAYS have someone with you at all times. Never wander off and separate from the group. If you do, contact us on the communicators and tell us your position so we can find you. Carry as many boxes as you can and hunt if you think your able. If you think you're in danger, send off a flare from your flare gun. Always have your weapon ready incase we're attacked or if a fellow group member is in danger. You've seen what happens if you don't… On a brighter note, I heard that it's snowing about this time, however, that makes our trail a bit harder to follow and our supplies a bit heavier. But I'm sure that won't be a problem with such strong cute kids with me today!" Ryo finished with a smile.

Now Ryo knew how teenagers could be. He was one himself not too long ago. So he expected a few complaints or some type of whining.

'It's gonna be too cold!' Ryo expected from the nobles.

'Why didn't I bring a jacket?!' Ryo thought he would hear.

'It's heavier!?' Ryo thought he would have to listen to. But the olive skinned man didn't expect to hear the things he heard from the new group of teens. All new, in fact, except for two kids. An Elric Yamamoto and Takehiro Kuchiki. The rest have never been to the surface before. There probably would have been more experienced people going up this month, but most of the ones with experience were in the medical ward. But even if the group was almost completely new, he wasn't prepared for such interesting… characters…

"YOU CALLIN' ME SHORT MASANORI?"

"Quiet outoto. You'll frighten him."

"Yeah cousin Ryuujin. It's embarrassing enough to have a kiddy sized brother. Now to add on to it, you got to act like one too."

"Your one to speak about kiddy sized. 19 years old and your only 2 inches taller than me."

"2 inches more than you'll ever be outoto."

"DAMN YOU AKI!"

"Quiet you idiot cousins! I can't believe I'm related to you both."

"I like to think we aren't. I could never be related to such a pervert."

"Takes one to know one!"

"SHUT UP RYUUJIN!"

"We're not fucking kids!"

"Stop yelling Akane. The heat of your breath will melt the snow. Snow supposed to be very calming…"

"I don't care."

"Shut up you damn emo bastard! I don't ca- AH SHIT! My head!"

"Calm down Akane! You'll pass out again. Take some of the pills the nurse gave you."

"I don't need the freaking pain pills that damn nurse gave me!"

"Well I need you to." said a frowning Aoi.

"Eh? Aoi? I-I thought you didn't care?"

"I usually don't. But when a chance comes when I don't have to hear Akane scream her head off every five seconds, I care."

"Well… I'm glad you care about something." said Kiiro with a small smile.

"I don't and I'm not taking those fucking pi- MH MM H!"

"Take the freaking pills Akane." said Aoi lamely, shoving a large handful of pills into his hot- headed sisters mouth.

"Uh… I think she was only supposed to take 2."

"I don't care."

"Cheh. Typical idiots. Five minutes on the surface and they'll probably get lost and run around scared like chickens with their heads cut off."

" Taki- kun! Don't be so cold. Everyones gonna be fine. Right Sora?"

"…"

"Told you. Like headless chickens. Sora, who do you think is going to stray off first?"

"…"

"Sora! Not Aki- jun and Yamamoto- jun! Don't be so mean!"

"Hanako. He's telling the truth. Those idiots won't last three minutes."

"Taki- kun, how can you wish death upon such nice boys."

"Death? No, I'm not that terrible. But complete humiliation and acceptance of their own stupidity? I'm that terrible."

"…"

"Ha!"

"That's so rude Sora!"

"…"

"Haha ha! That'd be hilarious!"

"Stop saying such degrading things! It's making me blush…"

"Can't wait to stuff their pale little faces into the snow!"

"Didn't you tell Takeshi- jiji that you weren't gonna hurt the Yamamoto brothers?"

"Or did your walnut sized brain not comprehend my fathers words? Oh sorry, I mean to say 'You small brain get Takeshi's big boy words?'"

"I'll shove your face too smart ass!"

"Takeo!"

"Sheesh. Don't be so maladroit you vapid philopolemical simpleton."

"Uh… Smart ass!"

"Neanderthal."

"Nerd!"

"Bonehead."

"… Four eyes!"

"You hopeless idiot… I don't wear glasses nor do I have four eyes."

"… Smart ass!"

"Just give up Satashi. You can out smart him, but you can't out stupid the big oaf."

"Your right Yukio. I just can't out do him in that."

"Ha! Take that smart ass Satashi! I out did you in stupid! Guess you don't got no brains after all."

"That's right Takeo. I do not not have any brains."

"Yeah! You have nothing on stupid. I'm the king of stupid!"

"HA!"

"HA HAHA HA!

"Wait a minute…"

Ryo just listened to some of the conversations, laughing, sighing or shivering in fright. These were some very interesting kids. A little while later, Ryo decided it was time to stop their talking and get their attention. The servant first tried to tell everyone to quiet down. That failed. He then tried to 'eh hem' like Kiyoshi would do during all of his meeting when things got off topic. That failed with a very soar throat. So Ryo then took his smooth fingers and put them to his mouth and blew, giving a good, loud whistle. As soon as the whistle sounded, all the young men and women stopped their speaking and looked towards the black haired Taira servant.

"Okay everybody, now that you're quiet, please get into a single file line in front of that ladder." All the teens followed his orders and lined up front of the ladder. A few exited murmurs traveled in the air. Ryo then walked up to the ladder as well and started making the assent. When the man got up to the eleventh rung of the two mile long ladder that lead to the surface, he looked down to the nobles and smiled.

"Alright. First person start climbing. Each one after wait until the one in front climbs eleven steps before you go next." The servant said. The first one up was Elric. Then Akane, Kiiro, Aki, Ryuujin, Aoi, Takeo, Takehiro, Satashi, Hanako, Sora and last was Yukio. There, began the journey of a life time, a journey to the surface. And it was a long journey as well. 23,754 rungs or 2.1 miles worth of ladder to be exact.

20 minutes later/ rung 632

"We almost there?" asked a pale looking Satashi. Ryo barely heard the question from down below, but heard it louder 7 times before from the same person. He sighed and called down as best as he could.

"No! Two miles left!"

"Meh!"

50 minutes/ rung 1,997

"Oi! Blondie!" yelled Akane up to the young man in front of her.

"Eh? You talking to me?" asked Elric honestly, climbing and looking down expertly.

"Well your the only blond here."

"Well Sora's got dirty blond hair."

"It's not dirty blond, its sandy brown."

"No it's clearly-." Elric was about to say before Akane climbed the eleven rungs above her in a mater of seconds and punched Elric in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell?" Hissed Elric in pain.

"Just shut up Blondie! Sora's hair is clearly sandy brown!" Akane yelled at the grimacing blonde. Elric was about to argue when Akane brought her fist up towards his shin again in warning.

"Fine…" sighed Elric in defeat.

"Oh, and pick up the pace. Your going too slow."

70 minutes/ rung 2,912

"Dang it Aki! Stop shaking the ladder!" said a annoyed Ryuujin. He looked up to see his brother shaking around and climbing the ladder awkwardly at the same time.

"But- but Ryuujin! I- I have to… I have to pee." Aki whined.

"Hold it then!"

"I can't. I need to go now."

"Fine! But I don't know how your gonna pee up here."

"… Ooh! Got an idea. Ryo!" yelled Aki, still shaking on the ladder, managing to cross his legs somehow. The brown eyed man in question looked down to Aki and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop for a bit?"

"Sure." Ryo answered. "You tired already?"

"No. I just gotta pee."

"… How?" asked Ryo, trying to figure out how the kid would pee in a 3'X 3' square tunnel that goes up another 1.7 miles.

"Off the side." Aki answered.

75 minutes/ rung 3,001

SPLASH

"Hm. It finally hit the floor." mused Aki.

"Fucking weirdo." muttered Akane. As she reached up for the next rung of the long, long ladder, her vision swirled slightly and she almost missed it.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

190 minutes/ rung 12,900

"Halfway there." said a slightly sweating Ryo to the teens below him.

270 minutes/ rung 17,171

"…"

"Akane?" called a sweating Kiiro, wondering why his sister hadn't cursed at someone in the past 5 minutes.

"…"

"You ok?"

"I'm not ok. Im goooooooOOOOoooooOod." answered Akane, her face dry of sweat sporting an empty smile and eyes dull and wandering

"What?" said a confused and somewhat scared Kiiro, worried for his sister.

"The meds finally kicked in." said Aoi lamely. "I think I gave her about 12 or something so she's out of it."

"Wee! I'm a squirrel!"

"Ya think? She might die from that many pain pills!"

"As long as she doesn't yell every five minutes, I don't care."

"The mice are dancing one by one…"

397 minutes/ rung 23,713

"Hey! I can see a door from here!" exclaimed Kiiro.

"Me too!" said Ryuujin with a smile. Soon everyone was cheering for the sight of the thick medium sized metal door, all of them hot and sweaty from the long climb. Ryo gestured to Elric to stop where he was and let him go up by himself.

When Ryo got to the large door, he took out an unused glow light. He cracked by banging it lightly on the door and moved it to where a small panel of numbers were. ' 6' thought Ryo as he punched in the code to the air tight door. 'The date and time the earth left our possession.' The thought put a slight frown on Ryo's face. Suddenly, several lights illuminated the tunnel with green light, along with a metallic click and the hissing of air. Ryo quickly smiled and looked down to the teens once more.

"Smell that? That's the sweet smell of fresh air." said Ryo joyfully. The scent of cool pine drifted to the young nobles, making them close their eyes and breath deeply.

"Amazing." murmured Ryuujin and many other members of the group. Ryo just chuckled.

"It gets better." Ryo said blithely. The Taira servant pulled down on a small blue lever, making the large door swing open and light flood through the tunnel. Everyone shielded their eyes at the garish light, except for Ryo who just squinted a bit.

As the members of the surface party opened up their tightly shut eyelids, they saw a scene out that could only be in the storybooks their parents read to them. lush greenery covered by a blanket of soft snow. The sparkling white substance twinkling with mystery and sunlight. The air was crisp and refreshing, making the nobles who breathed it in sigh in ecstasy.

Ryo smiled at the beauty of the winter touched forrest and climbed out of the tunnel and set his feet onto natural ground for the first time in three months. The snow crunched lightly under his sandaled feet, making them sink slightly into the ground. Ryo then bent down to where the marveling teens were, and helped them climb up to the surface. When everyone was up and standing on the fresh snow, Ryo thought it be good (and entertaining) to hear what the young nobles thought of the surface.

"Thank Kami we're finally here! I was getting tired of emo over there whine about how the 'meds backfired'." A sweaty Ryuujin sighed as he pointed a pale finger at gloomy Aoi Shihōin.

"Hey! I had put up with Mr. Happy reciting calming mantras. 'Om sarveshaam swastir bhavatu...' Stupid mantra." whined a slightly panting Aki as he glared at a now meditating Kiiro Shihōin.

"Don't you dare complain you whiny little cousins." said the tired voice of Elric Yamamoto. The two brothers turned around to see their cousin covered in sweat, some dirt, and hundreds upon hundreds of...

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to you Elric? You're all…" Lipstick kisses.

"Lipstick- y." Elric just shuddered at the word and unconsciously rubbed at his dirty kissed cheek, only managing to smudge the bright purple lipstick mark.

"I know. Little miss anger issues put some weird ass shit in her breakfast this morning or something because for the last half an hour she's been singing about dancing mice and groping me like there's no fucking tomorrow!" Elric yelled, his voice cracking and eyes shifting warily to the young Shihōin noble who was making 'snow mice' by rolling around in the snow giggling, thinking the girl was going to pounce on him again. Ryuujin smiled devilishly at his cousins predicament.

"I'm surprised you didn't like it pervert cousin." Ryuujin said slyly.

"SHUT UP RYUUJIN!"

"Total déjà vu moment." the grey haired boy laughed.

"WEEEE! It's so SOFT! AH HA HA!" giggled Akane as she rolled around aimlessly in the snow.

"I'm glad you're so happy Akane, I just wish it was because of the forrest and not the 12 pain pills Aoi gave you." sighed Kiiro. He slightly opened his closed left eye and peeked at the frolicking Akane. He shrugged and went back to meditating and quietly singing his favorite mantra. The forrest was such a nice, peaceful place to meditate. Even with Akane's constant drug induced ramblings and Aoi's whining.

"She won't shut up." Aoi cried almost silently. "She won't shut up." The purple haired boy sat against the trunk of a snow covered oak tree, hugging his knees and sulking in a 'more emo than normal' corner.

"It's your fault Aoi. You must deal with the consequences. Sarve bhadraani pashyantu. Maakaschit duhkha bhaag bhavet…" said Kiiro calmly before going back to his Buddhist mantra.

"But she's -." Before Aoi could start whining again, Akane jumped up from the white forest floor and tackled an already frazzled Elric.

"WAAH!" screamed the unsuspecting Yamamoto as he was pushed to the cold snowy ground.

"You taste like eggs Elric- chan!" said the dull eyed Akane as she licked Elric's dirty cheek, her hands gliding down his chest towards his...

"GET OFF ME WOMAN!" Elric cried, trying to push away the drugged up Akane away from him but failing to do so.

"Nuh uh Elric- chan!" the young Shihōin said with a teasing smile. Suddenly, her left eye wander to the upper left while the right one stayed right on Elric, officially freaking the blond out.

"Damn it! You're one fry short of a happy meal you bloody loO-!" Elric tried to finish before Akane shoved her hand into Elric's mouth, commenting on how 'pretty' it felt.

"She really is one fry short of a happy meal." said Ryuujin, cringing ever so often at Akane's sick treatment of his cousin.

"What the hell is a happy meal?" wondered Aki aloud.

"Yosh! Beat Byakuga into the ground! Ichigo!" yelled Hanako Kuchiki as she read a medium sized book covered with bright pictures, her eyes sparkling with the flames of youth. (Somewhere in the 9 dimensions, a ninja in green spandex sneezes in unison with his sensei. "Yosh! Sneezing in unison is a true power of youth Gai- sensei!")

"Oie! Hanako." Called Takehiro Kuchiki, causing Hanako to look up from her book and smile at her brother.

"Yes Nii- san?" she said sweetly.

"What are you reading?" the serious Takehiro asked plainly.

"Oh, just Bleach." Hanako answered.

"Bleach? What is that?"

"A manga I found in the library."

"Manga?"

"A book made up of pictures. It's really quite fascinating." said Hanako. She quickly looked back to her manga and continued reading, her face contorting into ones of happiness, shock and sadness every once in a while.

"…Can I see it?" Takehiro asked, slightly blushing at the fact that he asked to see something so 'childish' as a picture book.

"Sure Taki- kun!" Hanako said, a little sad that she had to stop reading, but more happy that her brother wanted to look at something she liked.

(5 minutes later)

"So how do you like it so far?" Hanako asked impatiently, wanting to know if she finally had something in common with her Aniki.

"It's… entertaining, but this… Kurosaki character should not think so highly of himself. Someone such as himself does not possess the skill to be of use to captains of the Gotei 13." Takehiro said with a stoic face.

"But he's the main character." Hanako said with a small frown.

"How… improper…"

"UG! Why can we not leave already?" whined Satoshi Taira, leaning bored against a tree. His raven blue hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, showing off his upward slanting hazel eyes.

"I don't know." said Yukio, his short, pink, messy hair blowing east in the cold winter wind. His teal, almond shaped eyes gazed intently at the copy of 'The Nightlife of Annabelle Sexy', a slight blush settling on his face.

"I mean, the snows going to melt and it's going to make the trip back so much harder and the supplies are going to get wet if we don't hurry up! Right Yukio?" Satoshi complained.

"Yeah." Yukio answered, not really hearing his brother.

"And if the author keeps writing these stupid little drabbles then were never going to get to the action, let alone the actual story."

"Wait. What?" said Yukio in confusion, putting down his dirty book for the first time in 10 minutes.

"And what's up with the nobles and clothing from the Edo period, when its supposedly the 21st century! The author is absolutely hair brained. Is she a monkey pushing keys on a computer? This story could be a million times better if I wrote it! I'd just get right to the main story with Ichigo and the rest of the Bleach cast." Satoshi rambled.

"What the hell are you talking about Satoshi?" Yukio exclaimed, wanting to know 'what the hell his brother was talking about'.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot your stupid. No offense." Satoshi said nonchalantly.

"It's still taken." Yukio said dryly.

"Only über geniuses like me can understand and break the fourth wall." Satoshi said with a slightly arrogant smile.

"Fourth wall?" Yukio asked curiously.

"It's a mid existent wall that floats between reality and illusion of the twilight zone paradox point and bends all laws of nature into a twisted road of quantum outcomes and stories that are told by the rulers of time and space."

"…" Yukio just stood silently, not getting a word his brother just said, while cousin Takeo seethed in anger at the big words. Takeo suddenly yelled madly and pulled his fist back, getting ready to punch something.

"Stupid wall! Stop being such a confusing smart ass!" the brute yelled before thrusting his large fist forward into… nothing? Wait, w**hat? What is thAT? OH SH-.** (_A once invisible wall develops spiderweb like cracks and then suddenly burst inward, revealing a pissed of Takeo and two extremely confused and scared Taira brothers. On the other side of the wall is the author typing on a golden typewriter with ancient looking inscriptions riddling its body and her super delicious sister-of-soul /artist/co- author is standing by the author reading 'The Day Life of Jonathan Hotbod'. The author has long white hair with silver highlights that stand out on her mocha colored skin, her hair reaching down to the curve in her back and two pentacle earrings hanging from her ears. A pair of mercury colored eyes stare at the three intruders with shock. She wears an pure white cloak with gold trimmings. She also adorns leather brown fingerless gloves with steel plating accompanied by leather arm guards and shin guards. Beautiful golden designs dance across the leather armor and seem to almost swirl and writhe across it. A brown leather tank top with lacing in the back and a pair of distressed acid wash skinny jeans complete the look. Her face looks surprised and then quickly shifts into an expression of indifference. On the other hand, her super amazing artist and sometimes co- author looked at the three intruders in absolute horror. I'm wearing- I mean the extremely talented and sexy artist/co- author has long black hair tied into a perky pony tail that reaches down to the curve in her back that goes perfectly with her cream colored skin. Gorgeous onyx eyes sparkle with super sexiness. She wears a stylish green jacket on top of a neon pink tank top and knee length shorts. She has several super cool silly bands on and a couple leather bracelets that are awesome! She also wears a pair of fingerless pink gloves with steel plating and steel toed pink convers. She even has a kick ass-)_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CONFUSING CO- AUTHOR!"

"EEK! DON'T HURT ME! I'LL MAKE IT GO FASTER! JUST DON'T HURT MY SEXY FACE!" (_The co- auth...he he... I mean author begs pathetically. Takeo snorts and walks away after making the author almost piss herself. The wall quickly seals up and no evidence of a break in exists. The author then walks to her super sexalisious sister-of-soul with a large tick mark glaring at her ever so innocent- )_ **ANDREA- SAN, PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY SEAT... AND REFRAIN FROM EVER TELLING SUCH DISGUSTING LIES EVER AGAIN. **- (but I)- **OUT. **- )… theautherisasupermeanieandhasahugeuglyscaronher-M5 HM)**flks;d**ddf(/jsdf)**DKSH**(AJj3**klj**sX)**K**j**j**j… **CH. STUPID GIRL. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY SISTER-OF-SOUL'S... CHILDISH BEHAVIOR. IN ORDER TO COMPENSATE THE TIME THAT SHE HAS WASTED, I SHALL REDUCE THE TIME SPENT ON THIS PARTICULAR SCENE. **(_Your just afraid that Takeo is gonna come baA- *thwomp* ow... the beautiful and now bruised artist/co- author is brutally beaten to an inch of her precious life..._)** IT WAS ONLY A KICK IN THE STOMACH SISTER. DO NOT WHINE BECAUSE OF SUCH A MINIMAL PUNISHMENT. NOW, BACK TO THe s**tory.

Ryo smiled at the group of youthful teens. He decided that 15 minutes was enough of a break and whistled loudly to get everyones attention once more.

"Alright everyone! Gather round and follow me! We're heading out!" the Taira servant yelled. Almost all the teens, including a still lucid Akane walked- or awkwardly skipped in Akane's case- to Ryo and started to follow him along a snow covered path through a grove of snow dusted pine trees. The only ones to stay where they were were Yukio and Satoshi, who just starred at the space where what would now be known as 'the incident to never be spoken of' happened. They just stared before following their fellow nobles into the trees, not really knowing that their mouths were wide open.

"What the-?"

"hell just happened?"

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. It kind of was a 'crack' chapter, but the reason it was like that was because I wanted to show that the noble teens are very... well, ignorant. Their not stupid or anything, it's just that their ignorant of the bloodshed and war that is happening around them. Several of the nobles have died at the hands of the Hollows, yet they still see the surface trip as a game of sorts. But don't worry, that will change soon enough. The next chapter will come out next week, but for now, A out.**

_**Don't forget to review, a super sexy rainbow cake awaits all who do! HOORAY FOR RHYMES AND RAINBOWS! A out!**_


	3. Blood and Fire

**Anonymous: 3 months... It's been about three months since I've updated... 'I'll be updating every week' I said. More like I lied. I am sincerely sorry for making you all wait for so long. It has been a pretty busy 3 months. I flew over to Iowa to meet family, saw Carly Rose Sinclair in concert at Universal, started a three day marathon of HunterXHunter (It is now number two on my favorite anime list), went to the apple store to fix my ipod touch when I cracked the scream when I found out I had to wait five weeks for the next chapter of bleach to come out, went back to school shopping... a lot of stuff right?**

**Andrea: That was only the last several weeks. The first month of summer vacation, you just sat around and read fanfiction while listening to night core!**

**Anonymous: Hey! At least I didn't veg out on the couch watching Netflix while stuffing cookie dough in your mouth like a madman!**

**Andrea: Well, for one, Netflix is the best thing since pre- packaged cookie dough. And I wasn't stuffing cookie dough, more like rapidly placing...**

**Anonymous: T_T Excuses are a sign of addiction you know.**

**Andrea: (hugs her case of cookie dough and starts shoveling scoop after scoop in her mouth) I CAN STOP ANYTIME I WANT!**

**Anonymous: Then stop.**

**Andrea: I can't. _;**

**Anonymous: Fine. Do you at least have the cookies for the followers and favoriters of this story.**

**Andrea: Yeah...**

**Anonymous: Damn it Andrea.**

**Andrea: Gomene, nee- chan. I still have the rainbow cake!**

**Anonymous: Oh. That's good enough.**

**Andrea: YOSH! ALRIGHT YOU AWESOME PEOPLES WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! PREPARE FOR A REASONABLY SMALL SLICE OF RAINBOW CAKE! XD**

**Anonymous: T_T**

**Thanks to:**

**Aki-chan26- AgnosticAngel**

**zGetsuga**

**AzureNight13**

**Chiharu-san**

**CruxisRemnants**

**Darkrexbeta**

**Rejis JN**

**Special thanks to ilovebks for your review.**

**And to answer it, I just like messing with people sometimes. :p**

**Andrea: I'm sorry I don't have anything special for you.**

**Anonymous: (Looks at Andrea's cookie dough) You could give her-.**

**Andrea: NO! ANYTHING BUT-! **

**Anonymous: (Forcibly takes cookie dough canister from Andrea) ilovebks, you get a half eaten canister of cookie dough for your review!**

**Andrea: :'( My cookie dough...**

**Anonymous: So now, ladies and gentleman, enjoy the third chapter of Defiance!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood and Fire

"Wow!" exclaimed Aki. "This place is beautiful." Everyone nodded in agreement as they marveled at the towering trees that were covered in a shimmering layer of snow. Birds whistled and flew from branch to branch, watching the young nobles walk through their home. Several daffodils and orchids poked through the snowy ground, looking like splatters of paint upon a shinning white canvas. Hanako stepped gingerly along the path with the rest of the teens, being careful not to step on the colorful flowers. This was not such a good idea however, because she couldn't see were she was going and ran right into a totally oblivious Aki.

"Ah!" they both yelled as they fell to the cool ground, becoming a tangle of limbs.

"H-Hanako?" a now red faced Aki stuttered, this mornings embarrassment still fresh in his mind.

"Aki?" said a surprised Hanako, her face turning pink because of this mornings event.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Aki stuttered, trying desperately not to look at the angel like face of his crush, not wanting her to see his face which now matched the color of his hair. He tried even harder to get of Hanako, but his left hand was pinned in an odd position being snagged in a root and under the curve in Hanako's back.

"No, I'm s-sorry. I- I was not paying attention to where I-" Hanako mumbled, her cheeks turning a darker pink as she struggled to escape from under Aki, but her right foot that somehow wove under her friends left foot and rested on the right ones ankle.

"No, no. It was me who wasn't-" Aki said, trying his very hardest to get his hand out of the root so he could get off of Hanako

"Don't blame yourself Aki- kun. I tripped-" Hanako said, her efforts to get out from under Aki somewhat slowing because of Aki's words. He shouldn't blame himself. She thought. It truly was my fault.

"Please don't say that. I'm the one who should be sorry." Hanako said. Aki frowned at Hanako's words. She shouldn't be sorry. He thought.

"No I'm sorry." Aki said

"I'm sorry." Hanako said, this time being a little more forceful.

"I apologize." Aki said, saying a bit louder than normal.

"My sincere apologies." Hanako said, her voice void of any apologetic tone.

"I'm sor-!" Aki was about to argue when his hand finally freed itself from the root it was snagged in, leaving Aki a non proportionately balanced body. The young red- head quickly lost his balance and fell right back onto Hanako, his lips unceremoniously crashing into Hanako's.

"..." Both teens blushed crimson and separated faster than the human eye could follow. Hanako retreating to the side of her somewhat irked brother and Aki to the side of his near breathless brother as he rolled around the forest floor laughing. Aki quickly grabbed his still laughing brother and quite literally dragged him across snow covered dirt, grass, flowers, and the occasional pinecone to the front of the now paused group.

"C- come on now people. Lets get a move on." Aki stuttered, walking at a very brisk pace, his brothers laughter muffled by snow and dirt. Ryo just sighed at the young nobles, smiling at the two blushing teens on either end of the group.

'Ah... Young love...' he thought with a spark of nostalgia appearing in his eye. 'Yuki...' His smile quickly left his face, the expression being replaced by sadness and regret.

'I should have been there!' he berated himself. The Taira servant clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles becoming white from the force. Visions of pure white hair stained with crimson blood, broken blue eyes, tears that seemed so ugly on such an angelic face, and those words. 'Ryo... Ryo... Please, don't leave me. Don't ever leave me...' He ground his teeth in anger at himself, the damned hollows that attacked her, Yamamoto- sama for declining his request to accompany Yuki up to the surface. He was so caught up in his anger, he failed to notice the drops of blood falling from his fists as his nails bit into his palms.

"Ryo- san? You ok?" asked a no longer laughing Ryuujin. He seemed genuinely worried about the young servant. This seemed to snap Ryo out of his trance, causing him to wince at the now steady pain that throbbed in the shallow cuts in his hand. Ryuujin glanced at his guides crimson dotted hand and hissed at how painful it looked.

"Do you need a bandage for that?" the slightly younger twin asked. Ryo slowly shook his head and declined the boys offer. He then wiped the blood that stuck to his hand onto his hakama, also wiping his mind of his distressed Yuki. He then looked at the frowning Ryuujin with a kind smile.

"I'm fine Ryuujin- san. Just a little tired." he said with out falter. However, Ryuujin was still not convinced.

"Are you sure? Cause the cuts on your-" But before the white haired teen could finish, a snowball crashed into the boys head. At that moment, Ryo could of sworn he saw all the snow melt in a two foot radius of Ryuujin. Weird...

"OI! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!" yelled the unarguably most hotheaded, stubborn Yamamoto in history. A certain pink haired Taira smiled wryly at the angry Ryuujin, tossing a snowball up and down in the air. For a second, Ryuujin's bangs covered his eyes and the air turned blistering hot with fire type reiyoku, causing everyone to stare at the kid who was producing it. 'So much reiyoku for someone this young...' Ryo thought as he wiped away the small droplets of sweat that were forming on his forehead. 'Is this the true power of the Yamamoto's?' But as suddenly as it began, the reiyoku faded away, and Ryuujin Yamamoto looked at Yukio Taira with an intense glare that only the strongest of warriors could produce and said:

"You can take that snowball and stick it up your fuckin' ass... And don't... choke on it... or something..."

"The hell does that mean?"

"I don't know! I read it in a joke book or something!"

"You read?"

"Shut up you four eyed fuck, before I (*censored*) you freakin' douche!"

"Dude..."

"Damn, I gotta remember some of that." Akane said, impressed by the kid's cursing abilities. Ryo just sweat- dropped at the whole display. _This kids are insane _the servant thought. But as he watched the nobles continue their... whatever they were doing, he spotted some remotely fresh deer tracks in the snow; by the look of it, the deer was there about ten minutes ago. Ryo knew that this was the perfect chance to bring some fresh food back to the compound, but he couldn't leave the kid's alone... _Yuki loved it when she got to cook with fresh meat _Ryo suddenly remembered, a distant smile appearing on his face. _But she'd always cry as she made it, fussing over the deers death. "I bet his mom is so worried!" she'd cry. "But he's here, on the table being eaten by such selfish beings. You know what, I'm never eating an animal again!" But I'd tell her "Yuki- chan, this is the fifth time you've said that." and she'd whack me upside the head and pout. "Don't make up lies, baka- Ryo!"_

He could let this one go for now, for Yuki. Plus, he really didn't want to see what would happen if he left these kids alone. _Wait, is Akane- where the hell did she get a machete?!_

"O-oi! Akane- san, please stop chasing Aoi." Ryo asked as politely as he could to a machete wielding maniac who had one of the scariest faces he'd ever seen. Akane just directed her glare to Ryo, who flinched a bit when she did.

"Fuck no! That little fucking shit drugged me! I still have some of that blonde bastard's spit on my hand!" Akane screamed.

"It wasn't fun for me either you crazy bitch!" Elric screamed from the place he was scrubbing his mouth with snow.

"Shaddup ya fucking baldy! Now get the fuck over here Aoi, before I mess you up so hard, Satan's gonna piss himself when he sees you get kicked down there!" The depressing teen just stood there, only three feet away from his sisters wrath, looking as depressed and emo as ever.

"I."

"Don't you dare fucking say what I think your gonna say!" Akane threatened, her grip tightening on her machete.

"Don't" Aoi continued.

"You fucking bastard of a brother, don't you damn con-."

"Care." Aoi finished.

"I'M GONNA (*super censored*) YOU SHIT EATING DICK!" Aoi screamed as she lunged for her brother.

"Wow.." Kiiro said as he gulped, listening to his sister yell at his poor brother.

"That was even worse than when you said it." Aki commented to his brother who was looking at the furious Shihōin girl in awe. _Her cursing prowess is simply awesome... _Ryuujin thought with stars in his eyes.

Aoi watched his sister lept into the air to swing her machete down between his eyes. Well not really... She'd probably hit him really hard with the butt of her weapon, but that'd still hurt a lot, so Aoi prepared to block with his own weapon. He reached his hand down to where he kept his own zanpakuto, but before he could draw it, a voice interrupted the fight.

"Hey! I think there's a fire over there!" yelled Hanako, pointing ahead into a particularly dense part of the forest where a steady stream of smoke rose above the trees. Ryo's eyes widened at the smoke emanating from the forest. _The storage building! _

"Everyone! Follow me, quickly!" Ryo yelled to the teens as he started running towards the smoke. They detected the seriousness in their guides voice and quickly followed after him.

"And guys," Ryo said, his hand slipping down to wear his zanpakuto was sheathed on his waist. "Be ready to fight." All of the young nobles narrowed there eyes at the possibility that a fight might be coming, all except Aki and Ryuujin who smiled at the idea of battle.

_Finally, I can _thought the two Yamamoto brothers as they neared the source of the smoke. _Show my skill! _And as soon as the group arrived at a large clearing, they were greeted by a frightening scene. Fresh blood was splattered about the ground, staining the once pure snow that covered the forest. A once medium sized building was in ruins, the wooden supports and other things burning up in vibrant flames. And laying in front of the destroyed structure was the mutilated dead body of Yoshi Kuchiki.

"W-hat the hell?" gasped Yukio, completely ignoring Satoshi as he threw up behind him. Takehiro just clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to stop the tears that wanted to fall for his dead cousin. Hanako, however, dropped to her knees and let her tears run freely. _Yoshi. Yoshi. Why are laying in the snow like that? You'll get a cold if you stay there, so get up. Get up Yoshi. Yoshi!_

"YOOOSHIIII!" Hanako cried in despair.

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared in front of the distraught girl, a sword swinging towards her neck.

"E-eh?" Hanako whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. But before the blade could reach the brunette, Aki Yamamoto shunpoed beside Hanako and blocked it with his zanpakuto. He glared at the unknown assailant as he jumped back several feet away, narrowly avoiding the slash from Aki's sword.

"A-Aki- kun." Hanako said, her eyes still wet as she gazed at her savior. As she looked at him, she realized that this Aki was totally different from the Aki she knew. Her Aki was a clumsy, bumbling, awkward kid who would fight with his brother and always smiled with that sheepish grin of his. But the man standing before her was completely different. He was a warrior who would fight with all his heart, who would never give up. Aki looked at Hanako and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Hanako, I'll protect you. Yoshi be'd pretty mad at me if I didn't, right?" the red headed noble said to his crush. Hanako's eyes widened at Aki's words, then smiled as best as she could and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"He he he! Kawai!" giggled a disturbingly childish voice from the shadows in the surrounding trees. The group tensed and prepared for the battle that was sure to come.

"Couples like that are so adorable- desu 3 !" the voice said again.

"Show yourself!" Ryo demanded, his hand tightly gripping the handle of his sword.

"Oi oi, no need to be so demanding. Mr. human." said another, more masculine yet silky voice. A figure walked out of the now smoldering rubble, his previous spot being behind a semi standing wall. He had long sky blue hair that reached down the curve in his back, bright- almost glowing- yellow eyes stared uncaringly at Ryo and his group of young nobles. The top right quarter of his face down to the bottom of his eye was covered by a white bone fragment with a blue swirling pattern starting from the corner of his eye and ending at the other side of the mask. He wore a white trench coat over a white dress shirt and a black tie tucked into white dress paints held up by a black belt. A medieval longsword hung from his waist, covered by a simple black sheath. He smirked at the group of humans.

"Hello humans, I am Sergeant Rafael De Azure. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now everyone come out and say hello too." He looked to the surrounding forest where his comrades hid, each of them coming into the sight of humans.

* * *

**Anonymous: Alright! Chapter 3 of the prologue complete! Yes, hell froze over a couple times before I finished this thing, but I finally got it done. It was a bit short, but the next one will be a lot longer. Now chapter 4, the well awaited fight scene, shall come soon... hopefully... But before that, I need some- some- some- some...**

**Andrea: Nee- chan needs some help with the OC's that Ryo and the others are gonna fight. She has issues with getting help from others.**

**Anonymous: (Punches annoying sister in the stomach) Shut up you annoying sister. But she's right, I need some help with coming up with the names, powers and personalities of some of my OC's; 6 in total. Just fill out the character sheet below, and pm it to me. The only thing though, is that it's going to be a hell of a fight, but almost all the OC's are going to loose against the nobles. So if you don't like loosing... Anyway, please send me some OC's! You can even-.**

**Andrea: You can even request who you'd like your OC to fight!**

**Anonymous: Dammit Andrea! (kicks super annoying sister in the shin) I wanted to say that!**

**Andrea :Itai... A out...**

**Anonymous: Cheh. A out.**

**Character Name:**

** Description:**

** Resureccion Name:**

** Resureccion Description:**

** Personality:**

** Powers/Abilities:**


End file.
